


The Boy We Failed

by when_the_silence_ends



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Oneshot, a stranger's view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_the_silence_ends/pseuds/when_the_silence_ends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What everyone forgets when they gaze upon Harry Potter is that he is only just a boy. A boy who we all failed to protect." A stranger's view of Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy We Failed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote after discussing the books with my sister.

While everyone else see Harry Potter as the savior to the wizarding world, I see him as a boy who's seen too much. 

His shoulder slouch only just slightly with the weight of it all. He striking green eyes have seemed to darken with this unwanted wisdom. His scarred face has a stillness I’ve only seen on those who’ve mastered hiding themselves behind an emotionless mask. It’s obvious in the dark bags under his eyes from nights spent tossing and turning while memories of things a boy his age should have never seen replay over and over in his dreams. 

What everyone forgets when they gaze upon Harry Potter is that he is only just a boy. 

A boy who we all failed to protect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, your thoughts and opinions are always welcome.  
> xoxo  
> Haley


End file.
